A lamp socket is a device used to secure a lamp and connect the lamp contacts to a power source.
In prior art, the lamp socket has a lamp cap, a connecting seat, and two wires composed of conductive fibers. The lamp cap is connected with the connecting seat through a threaded connection, where one wire is connected to the lamp cap, and the other wire is provided between the connecting seat and a spiral surface of the lamp cap after insulating leather is removed from its end. In actual use, the wire sandwiched between the connecting seat and the lamp cap often cannot be firmly stuck and is easily pulled out, which poses safety hazards when used.
In view of this, the inventors propose the present application after studying the prior art.